Madeline
by EmeraldEyes1994
Summary: Claire's pregnant and Shane finds out something about his family history that will affect the baby and the sequel! Lots of dialogue. Please read, bad summary.
1. News

Brand new series by me! I hope you like it!

I do not own Morganville Vampires nor any of the characters in it.

* * *

Claire Danvers was laying on the couch, watching TV. There was a bad sitcom on that she was finding strangely fascinating. Halfway through the show, she heard her boyfriend Shane come in the front door of the house the two of them had moved into after Claire had turned 18. That was a year ago. Their new home was only in short walking distance of the Glass house so they still got to see their old roomies practically every day.

Moments later, Shane came in the living room, presumably on his way to the kitchen. "Oh hey I thought you were hanging with Eve," he said, seeing her sprawled on the couch. He went over and kissed her on the head.

"I was but then Michael showed up, and … well, you can imagine." Shane nodded. "So I got the hell out of there."

Shane cringed and went into the kitchen and called, "Sorry to hear about that, babe." Claire made a noncommittal noise in response.

He returned from the kitchen a few seconds later holding a coke. "Wow, thanks for getting me one, you jerk," Claire joked as he took a sip.

"Did you want one?" he asked, turning back towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm just messing with you," she said, teasing. Then she yawned and stretched with her arms above her head, showing off her figure, knowing full well that her shirt was riding up and that Shane was watching the whole thing.

She relaxed, gluing her eyes to the TV, as Shane went to sit in a chair. She could feel his eyes watching her so she said, "Enjoying the view?"

He shrugged and replied, I guess. It could be better." Claire retorted by throwing a nearby magazine at him. He didn't seem phased at all. "So… do you wanna do some stuff?"

Claire considered it for half a second then said calmly, "No," as her eyes stayed fixed to the TV.

"Damn then that means I have to go meet that guy since we don't have plans," he said as he stood up.

"Who?" she asked as he stood above her.

"The Tickle Monster," he replied. _Uh-oh,_ Claire thought, instantly regretting asking.

And then he started tickling her. For several minutes, gut wrenching tickles took place all over her body, wherever was the most vulnerable spot Shane could get to. Claire literally screamed, howling with laughter, and by the time he finishes, Claire's face felt tight, tears were squeezing out of her eyes, her stomach hurt, and it took a little while for her to stop laughing.

When she did, Shane said, "And I bet he'll be followed by the Hiccup Monster very soon."

Claire slapped his arm and said, "You jerk." She realized that somehow she had managed to stay on the couch, and also now Shane was straddling her.

He then pulled up the bottom of her shirt and started placing sloppy kisses on her belly. But she knew what he was trying to do, and she was just not in the mood right now. "Eugh, you're such a pig, Shane."

"I know," he responded, which was muffled by Claire's skin, and Claire laughed.

Then, feeling enlightened, she said, "If you get off me for a minute, I'll tell you something important."

He paused, thought for a second, then replaced her shirt where it should be, and sat forward on the couch, un-straddling her. Claire sat up, took a deep breath, and said the two words that she'd been practicing all day in her head, "I'm pregnant."

Shane looked at her. "Oh my-… Are you sure?" he asked, obviously going into mental overdrive, thinking about white dresses and rattles.

Claire, on the other hand, nodded, with tears, this time from joy, shining in her eyes. "Yes. Shane-, you're gonna be a daddy," she said, taking his hand.

"But- what about the- uh, prerequisites?" he asked awkwardly.

Claire laughed and softly said, "Shane, let's not worry about that now. It's tomorrow's business. Let's just take this one day at a time."

Shane couldn't have loved her any more than he did just then. He nodded and put his hand to Claire's belly where he had so recently been placing sloppy kisses. They both stayed quiet for a minute until Shane said, "You sure it's mine?"

Claire smacked him, laughing. "Of course, stupid. Who else's would it be?"

"Just double-checking," he said, smiling. He leaned in a kissed her tenderly, and a very loud hiccup jerked all of Claire's body, breaking the kiss.

They both laughed, resting their foreheads against the others. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

"'Kay," he whispered back. Claire got up to go into the kitchen and Shane took over her place on the couch, back against the arm, his legs taking up the rest of the sitting space.

When Claire came back, she climbed on him so she was nestled between him and the couch, her head on his chest. It was really comfortable and warm as they lay there like that for a while, Claire listening to Shane's heartbeat.

After a couple minutes, Shane asked, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't really want to do anything. Let's just lay here like this for a while," she suggested drowsily. Shane silently agreed without saying anything. He knew that she just wanted to remember this moment, right here.

The following morning, they woke up in the same positions that had originally been in on the couch, and realized that they hadn't had dinner last night.

* * *

Yayyy! Is it awesome or what? Haha yeah... Anyway I need to thank my friend Dannie Elle cuz she was the very first one to read it, even though she never really contributed (She knows what's gonna happen :DDD) I do have more chapters written but I don't know when they'll be up, maybe soon, maybe a long time. But just keep reading, watching, and reviewing. They'll get up eventually.

P.S. I was having a tough day typing so it better be good.


	2. Morning After

I now have the first six chapter written, but I'm gonna wait it out and post every other day so I can get lots of traffic. I love traffic. It makes me feel special. And reviews. Especially reviews because I love to hear how much you loved it (if that's the case.)

This is a short one, but at least it's short and... semi-sweet. There's an even shorter and sweeter one on the way :)

Oh yeah and the characters might be a little off but I'll just blame that on the fact that they've been together for almost four years now, and they've gotten more used to each other, and it affects how they talk and act around each other.

* * *

"I found out yesterday morning when you were still home," Claire said as she turned the bacon cooking on the stove. Shane was sitting at the small kitchen table. "But my judgment was way off and I didn't know how you'd react so I didn't say anything. Plus I didn't want you worrying about your 'duty' all day because it won't help if you get fired and lose our income. So I decided to go see Eve after I thought for a while, and we talked and agreed that you wouldn't totally freak out if I told you. And now, here we are."

"Wait, does Michael know too?" Shane asked.

"No. At least, I hope not because I told Eve not to tell him so he might. But he did distract her all night so probably not. I don't know but I think you should still tell him just in case."

Shane nodded, knowing it would be futile to tell Michael anyway. Eve would've blabbed. After a silence that lasted too long for Shane to bear, he spat out, "So- um… what are we going to do, then?"

Claire didn't say anything until she had poured a cup of coffee and was sitting across from him at the small table. "I'm keeping it," she said, softly and seriously. "I don't believe in abortion."

Shane nodded again. "Okay, I'll respect that," he said, just as seriously. Now to ask the question that he was worrying about, "So I guess you'll be expecting me to propose?"

Claire shook her head, putting down her coffee and taking his hand that was on top of the table. "Shane, I don't expect you to do anything. If you're gonna propose, I want it to be because you want to. Not because you think it's an obligation." She paused then added, "Although I will expect you to change diapers. That's all I'm asking right now." They laughed, breaking the tension. That is, until Claire spoke again, softly, "That is as long as you don't leave me."

Shane felt a horrible constricting in his chest at the thought. He put his hand on Claire's cheek, and didn't speak until she looked at him. "Claire, I would never leave you. It's the farthest thing from my mind. I haven't even thought of leaving until you mentioned it. Why are you crying? What did I say?"

Silent tears were oozing out of her eyes, rolling over Shane's hand. "You say that now," she choked out, "but what about later? In maybe a month or two you'll want to."

Shane put his other hand on her other cheek and she clasped it with hers, keeping it there, trying to keep him from disappearing. "Whatever I'll be thinking in a month or two will not be about leaving. You know why? Because this is my kid. Nothing can change that and I'll keep coming back. I need to take care of my family. I would never be able to live with the guilt."

Tears were now steadily pouring from Claire's eyes and she was taking calming breaths to steady herself.

"I love you, Claire."

"I love you, too."

Shane kissed her softly and could taste her tears. When he pulled away he asked, "So are you going to see a doctor?"

Claire popped out of her seat and got up to stir the bacon, wiping her remaining tears away. "Yeah, I scheduled an appointment for next Tuesday. You'll come, right?" she asked, glancing over and smiling at him.

Shane stood up, inhaling air through his teeth. "Tuesday's not good for me," he joked. "Just kidding, I'll be there," he added, just in case she got upset. He kissed the top of her head and stole a piece of partly cooked bacon.

"Hey that's not done yet," she scolded as he started walking out of the room.

"Mmm you're right. It's not," he responded right before he went into the living room. He would never tell her, but sometimes Shane felt like he could see her aura. More feel than see, really. And it felt like a very bright yellow. Like sunlight. It was a color that seemed so precious that it should never be broken or tainted in any way. Shane promised himself a long time ago that he would never allow it to be.

And now the baby seemed to make it brighter, if that was at all possible. Anything that benefited Claire was good in his book. He vowed, now as he sat to turn on the TV, that he would do anything and everything to take care of both of them.


	3. Blurry Images

Okay, 1) I'm happy because lots of people are reading this story. But 2) barely any of them are reviewing. Kudos to Fangsbaby for for reviewing both chapters, bt dubbs. Don't be afraid to review, even if you didn't like it. Ask me questions and I'll make sure they're answered in a later chapter. (I'm currently doing just that for number 7.) But anyway, you get the point. Please review, I'd feel special.

There's a bit of drabbling in this chapter, like there usually is in every chapter. Also, I'm not an expert on this stuff and I don't claim to be. Light research and movies/television are where I learned most of this stuff so if I get something wrong don't rip my head off. After all, I don't plan on being pregnant for at least five years.

**I do not own Morganville Vampires.**

* * *

"Ooh cold," Claire cringed as the doctor squirted gel on her belly.

"Sorry, don't say I didn't warn you," Dr. Thomson said, which was true- she had warned Claire. Dr. Thomson was a middle-aged woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a kind face. She was new to the hospital- just started a few months ago. But she assured Shane and Claire that she knew what she was doing.

Shane squeezed Claire's hand as the doctor pressed the ultrasound instrument on Claire's belly. He was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed she was laying on. She looked at him and smiled then moved her gaze to the screen with blurry images on it.

It was a few seconds before the doctor found what she was looking for. "There it is," she said softly. "Can you see that fluttering in the middle of the screen?" Claire nodded. "That's it's heartbeat."

"Wow," Claire whispered, watching the screen in wonder.

"Looks like you're about eight weeks along. Too early to tell its gender but everything looks good otherwise." She glanced at Claire. "You done?"

Claire coughed, tearing her eyes from the screen. "Yeah," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"Okay," said the doctor, clicking off the monitor and wiping the gel of Claire's stomach with a Kleenex. "You can get changed and I'll be back in a minute with a list of foods you can't eat and some other things. All right? Be right back."

Dr. Thomson stood up and left the room leaving Shane and Claire alone. Neither of them said anything as Claire sat up and jumped off the bed. In silence she changed out of her hospital gown and into her jeans and long sleeve shirt while Shane watched her.

When she was done she went and stood in front of him. Looking into his eyes she took his hand and said, "I love you, Shane."

Instead of responding he held his arms out and said, "Come here."

Claire sat down sideways in his lap, awkwardly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"What are we gonna do the rest of the day, are you going back to work?" Claire asked softly. The only light in the room was coming from the window so it called for talking softly.

"No, I thought you and I could go walk around town or something. Maybe buy some maternity things for you. Or not, I mean, the choice is yours."

Claire laughed. "That sounds nice," she said.

They stayed there, wrapped in each others arms until Dr. Thomson came back with some papers. "Well, I think you're all set. I printed off a list of activities you can't do and foods you can't eat, along with a picture of your ultrasound. And I scheduled an appointment for you in a couple weeks. Call me if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you," Claire responded, taking the papers. She was still on Shane's lap and didn't feel like getting up. It wasn't until Dr. Thomson left the room that she finally did.

* * *

"We need to buy decaf. Says on here I can't have caffeinated coffee," Claire said while looking at the list the doctor gave her. Her and Shane were walking down a sunny street in downtown, holding hands.

"I thought you have been drinking it already."

"No, just pouring it down the sink. It's a force of habit that makes me get a new glass everyday. I almost drink it then stop and go 'Hey, I can't drink this' and pour it down the sink or into a plant. Now if we buy decaf, I can drink it and not feel guilty." She ended with a hopeful smile.

"You could've asked me to drink it," Shane said, making sure to keep a playful note in his tone. Claire had already blown up on him on Friday, and she was scary when she blew up.

"No, you don't drink that much coffee. You wouldn't have drunken it even if I had asked you to," she replied calmly, and Shane sighed in relief in his head.

"What else can't you eat?"

"Some fish," she said, looking at the list again, "and unpasteurized milks and cheeses. Which is good because I don't feel like chowing down on shark or goat cheese anytime soon." Claire looked up to see how close they were to their destination as Shane wondered what unpasteurized meant. The small grocery store on the the corner of the next block didn't seem to be getting any closer. They must have been walking really slow.

Claire looked to her right at a window display and stopped. Shane stopped with her. It wasn't a particularly nice display, it seemed a little dusty and outdated. But hey, jewelry. And one item that was on display was the most beautiful ring Claire had ever seen. It had tons of diamonds embedded in bands that twisted around each other and one large center diamond. The diamonds were shooting off light in every direction despite the dustiness of the display. The ring should have looked clunky, but it was really, surprisingly elegant.

"I suppose you're not looking at those pearls are you, because I swear I saw those same ones on my Aunt Eulice a few years ago," Shane said, breaking Claire out of her reverie.

Claire smiled, pretending to be humored and turning away from the window. "We should get going," she said. There was a little of a hard edge to her voice. She started walking quickly down the street, leaving Shane staring open-mouthed at her.

He felt like an idiot. He saw what she was really looking at- and saw the look on her face while she was doing it. It was something like- longing. And he said the first stupid thing that had popped into his big, stupid head. "Claire," he began, following her, "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Although the tone of her voice begged to differ. "I just want to get home before dark."

_Psh as if, _Shane thought. It was barely even one o'clock. He hurried to catch up with her and subtly slid his hand into hers, ready for her to draw away. She didn't.

"We need to get strawberries. I know I'll want them at some point," she said as they walked into the store. Her voice had lost a little of the edge. Shane sighed in relief, knowing he had been let off the hook this time. Next time, maybe not so lucky. _And the day had started off so great, _he thought.

* * *

I found a similar ring to the one they saw, the link is on my profile since it would keep deleting every time I saved it in edit. So go there if you're interested.

And another chapter won't be here until Monday since usually I can't get on the computer when my parents coughdadcough are home. Soooo R&R in the meantime. :)


	4. Reappearances

Whoo what a weekend! Went to see a production of Annie on Friday, did absolutely nothing on Saturday but read, and then Sunday I got to go see the tall ships that came to town. Too bad I came home with a migraine and ended up puking :/. But all in all, it was still a good weekend. And next weekend is gonna be better cuz I'm going to a wedding out of town :D I'm excited. And, as promised, here is the next chapter!

There's a small spoiler in this chapter if you haven't read Kiss of Death yet. But it's not that big, although you may be annoyed if you discover it because that was one of my favorite scenes. Anyways, enjoy:)

I do not own Morganville Vampires.

* * *

Shane was hiding from Claire. She kept yelling and it scared him- or he liked to think so- so he wanted to leave for a bit. And the only place he could think to go was Common Grounds. Not exactly his favorite place but he didn't want to go somewhere where he would be easily found.

Those hopes were easily crushed as someone sat down across from him at the little table for two. "That seat's taken," he said, not looking up from the magazine he was trying to look busy with.

"No it's not," replied a gravelly voice, and Shane's head snapped up. The man sitting across from him was none other than Shane's father, Frank Collins. Who had been turned into a vampire before Shane's eyes and mysteriously disappeared. This was the first time they had met since the change, so Shane was at a loss of what to say although a thousand questions flooded into his mind at the first glance of him.

Luckily he didn't have to say anything because Frank spoke first, "I heard your girl's pregnant."

This wasn't what he had expected. Confusedly, Shane said, "Yeah. Where'd you hear that?"

His father shrugged. "It's a small town. News travels fast." As in, Eve was telling everyone she handed coffee out to that her best friend had one on the way.

"Is that why you're here?" Shane asked, careful as he met his father's eyes.

"Sort of," Frank scratched his chin. What he said next was hesitant like he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted. "See… you're… part witch."

"What?" Shane said, a little loud. A few heads turned to see what was happening. He continued a little quieter, "You think I would believe something like _that_ coming from _you _after I haven't seen you in like, three years?"

"I know it's hard for you to trust me right now. But I'm not lying. Okay? Your child will be different. And I think it's time you learned a bit about your family history."

Shane was silent now, the words _Your child will be different _ringing in his ears. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything and Frank took this as his cue to continue.

"Your great grandmother was a witch. And I don't mean figuratively, she could really do spells and talk to spirits and things. 100 percent witch. She grew up in a small village in Ireland where everyone knew about and did witchcraft."

"Wait," Shane interrupted. "Is this your grandma or mom's?"

"Your mother's," he answered. "Anyway when she got older she left the village and moved to America. She met a guy, a clueless nut, and they had your grandmother. So she was half-witch. But she didn't have any of the abilities had but her daughter- your mother- did." He let this sink in for a moment before continuing.

"That's probably how she remembered about Morganville so fast after we left. The witches have a bit more brainpower than normal people do…. Anyway, what I'm saying is there's a pattern here with witching abilities being passed down through families with non-witches in the blood line."

"Okay, hold on," Shane stopped him. "How do you know all of this? I mean, this was mom's side of the family, right?"

Frank paused like it was hard to talk about. "Your mother… wrote a letter about all of this. She could kind of tell what was coming for her. I guess she couldn't have told me, I was drinking so much. She said not to tell you until you had a kid coming."

Shane nodded, understanding. "Okay, so what about the pattern you were talking about?"

"Okay, yeah, this is kind of hard to explain. It has to do with fractions and square numbers. You know how one person's blood passes down through the generations and the amount of that person's blood gets smaller by half with each generation?" Shane nodded. "Well the same thing happens here. But wherever the denominator is a square number the person will have some kind of abilities. And incidentally that works out to be every other generation usually."

"So," Shane said, thinking, "if someone was one-sixteenth and they married someone who was one-eighth, their kid would have- abilities?"

"Yep that's how it works," Frank confirmed.

"But-" Shane started, "maybe Claire has some of the blood in her too so maybe the baby won't-" he trailed off as his father shook his head.

"I already checked her family records. None of the blood in her family at all. Remember the village was small, and not a lot of people left."

Shane didn't want to know how he had gotten into Claire's family records. "But how do I know you're not just trying to freak me out? Maybe you're lying."

"Three points. First, I don't lie. You know that, I always tell it like it is. Second, that claddagh ring that was your sister's came from your grandma's village. It's been passed down through the generations. You can look it up online, even. **(A/N: It's true, you can)** You gave it to your girl, right?" Shane nodded, wondering how he had known that. "And third, even the children whose 'denominator' isn't a square are able to do certain things that aren't very obvious and don't happen a lot. Maybe like seeing strong auras at times or being able to decode messages easily but only in certain texts or languages."

Shane thought of Claire's aura he could sometimes see and now it all made sense. He understood and Frank seemed to see that. "Let me walk you home. It's getting late," he offered.

Shane looked out the windows. It was indeed getting darker. "Okay," he agreed. Even though his Protection pin from Amelie should be enough. "As long as you don't plan on chompin' down anytime soon," he added.

His father chuckled. "You have my word. I still need you to raise my grandchild."

On the walk home it was silent as Shane contemplated the thought of Frank being a grandpa. It was a little out-of-character. What was also out-of-character was how patient he has been through the whole conversation. And un-intimidating. Strange. Being a vampire must have changed him. Or maybe the fact that he was going to be a grandpa had. Which started the whole thought circle over again.

They reached the house a lot quicker than Shane realized. He said goodnight to his father then jumped up the porch stairs. He stopped before turning the knob and turned back to Frank who was still standing on the path.

"What was her name? My great-grandmother?" he asked. He didn't know why, but it seemed important. Frank's answer came out soft and gravelly.

"Madeline."


	5. Contentment

Is that even a word? Contentment? Eh, whatever. Super short one, this one is! Great now I sound like Yoda. Oh well, anyways, its been a week so I decided to post a chapter and be nice. But it's really short so don't get too excited. I'll post another one this week sometime, either Thursday or Wednesday. Remember to review and stuff!

* * *

Shane stepped through the door a moment later and as he closed the door the smell of mushrooms and hamburger greeted him. He walked toward the kitchen where Claire was stirring a saucepan full of gravy.

"Hey," she said, not looking up. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I don't even remember what it was about…. Probably something really stupid," she furrowed her brow and then laughed, shaking her head.

For the life of him, Shane couldn't remember either. In answer, he strode across the room, cupped Claire's face and kissed her, long and deep. After a moment, he pulled away and Claire, in a breathy voice asked, "As much as I loved that, what was it for?"

Shane sat down at the table before answering. "I ran into my dad."

This took a second before Claire realized what he had said. "What? Really? How? Where? When?" She sat down across from Shane as she spoke.

Shane related to her the story of how he had gone to Common Grounds and Frank found him and the information he had told Shane. He told all of it except the little part of how he could sometimes see auras, which was a little embarrassing and absurd to even think about. But she didn't even ask how he knew it wasn't true; she just seemed to accept the information.

"Wow," she said, after he had finished. "That's just… wow. And you believe him? You think it's true?"

"Well, Frank doesn't lie so… Why? What do you think?"

"I don't see why not," Claire said. "I mean, there are vampires, so why not witches? Witches probably created vampires, for all we know."

"Shane just nodded, thinking this over as Claire got up to stir the gravy. After a short pause, Claire spoke up again. "What did you say her name was?"

"Madeline."

Claire nodded. "I like that," she said. "Not too harsh. It's nice and soft." Shane had to admit that he too liked the name. It seemed fitting, somehow. He looked over at Claire, who was turned away. She was looking down with a hand on her stomach. She was just barely starting to show. "Oh yeah," she said, breaking the silence. "I have an appointment tomorrow. At one. You'll be there, right?" She glanced over, looking hopefully at Shane.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he answered, getting up. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

* * *

For the next couple hours, Claire didn't talk much. Shane could tell that she was thinking- probably about what he had told her. It wasn't until they were both in bed, about to drift off to sleep, that she spoke.

"Shane? Are you awake?" He made a noise that vaguely meant he was. "I've been thinking." These three words got Shane to snap his eyes open, instantly worried, but he couldn't see anything by the little light coming in through the window. And Claire was turned away, on her side, tucked into Shane's body, so he wouldn't have been able to see her face anyway.

"I just want you to know," she started, "that I don't regret having this baby with you. Even if it is here in Morganville- no matter where it is, I'm glad that it's happening with you.

"I also realized that this house is too big. It deserves a family to make it a filled space. And you don't know this, but ever since the last doctor's appointment, when you were gone or in a different room, I'd look at the ultrasound picture of our baby and just feel- so happy. It's amazing and wonderful and I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

She fell silent and relaxed further into his chest. Shane didn't reply- he didn't know how to. But he did know one thing. And in the future he would look back and remember this as the moment he made his decision.

* * *

See? Wasn't it short? It kinda makes me mad. But the next one is really really good. Dannie Elle loved it so,... be on the lookout for it!


	6. Room of Firsts

Yayyy best chapter so far, I am super proud of it. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, I'm glad you all like it. Also a shout out to **WheresMySnack** because I love your name. Heehee. And also to **Fangsbaby** for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER SO FAR! _Muchos gracias_ and all that. And I am also running out of ideas of what to write. I'm currently working on chapter eight, and I might have an idea for nine. Not sure yet, cuz it'll be a little weird. If anyone has any ideas, PM me or something cuz I'd love to hear your ideas. So anyway, here's the next installment...

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Shane's birthday. Shane and Claire were going over to the Glass House to celebrate. Shane had spent the last weeks planning it, talking to everyone from Michael to Mr. Danvers. Eve had argued with him that the party should be somewhere else, but he insisted.

At five o'clock they walked to the Glass House and Eve and Michael greeted them. Claire and Eve went into the kitchen to work on supper, and Shane and Michael went to the living room. They talked while they waited, and at six they set the table to eat tacos.

Right before they sat down, Shane pulled Eve aside by the elbow. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Shane demanded in a whisper.

"Nope," Eve smiled like she was proud of herself.

"Eve, if you told her, I swear I'll-"

"Shane, don't get your panties in a twist. I didn't say a word." Shane looked at her disbelieving. "I swear."

Shane still didn't believe her, but he went and sat down at the table anyway, since Claire was giving them a strange look. All through dinner though, Claire never showed a hint of knowing.

"I still don't know why you didn't find out the gender," Eve chattered. "If it was me, I would want to know. I'd be able to plan ahead."

"We want it to be a surprise," Claire told her. "Just like finding out in the first place was." Claire smiled at Shane as she said this, taking one of his hands in her own.

"Aww," Eve said. Any other time, she would have pretended to gag. She must have realized this because she got up and began cleaning the dishes off the table. "Michael, come help me get the cake?" she said abruptly. Michael complies and followed into the kitchen to help Eve.

Shane and Claire whispered loving nonsense to each other while they waited. After a short wait, Michael and Eve returned, Michael carrying plates, forks, and a large knife; Eve carrying a large cake with chocolate frosting. "I hope this is good. I don't _think _I burnt it, but then again I am horrible at baking," she said. Two candles, in the shape of a two and a one, were stuck in the top of the cake.

Eve lit the candles and dimmed the lights. They sang "Happy Birthday To You" to Shane, rather horribly, and Shane, making his wish, blew out the candles.

They were all given a slice of cake and joked while eating of Eve putting too much salt in. Once they all finished their cake (both Shane and Michael had taken two pieces), they sat around talking as the sun set outside. After a while, Claire got up to go to the bathroom. When she emerged, Shane was waiting for her in the hallway outside the door.

"Hey, birthday boy, what do you want?" she teased.

"I want to show you something," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. At the end, he opened the door and they stepped inside.

"It's my old room," Claire said. Everything was the same as when they left. The bed, desk, end table, and lamp were all in the same place.

Shane flipped on the lamp, giving the room a soft glow. "It's not just any room," he said. "Do you know what happened in here?"

"Lots of things," she answered. "Where is this going?"

"This is the room where we first kissed," he told her. "Where I first told you I loved you." Claire stayed silent, having a feeling of where this was going. "Where we first- made love." Shane was standing right in front of Claire now. "Where I gave you that silver necklace and your claddagh ring. We even fought fire in here." Claire smiled, remembering. "So many memories we made in the room, and I want to make one more."

Shane pulled out something from his sports jacket and bent down on one knee. "Oh my God," Claire breathed.

Shane opened the little velvet box and a silver ring shined up at her. "Claire Elizabeth Danvers, you own my heart, my soul, and my love. Will you marry me?"

Claire could barely breathe, but she managed to choke out a "Yes. God, Shane, yes!" Tears of happiness were leaking out of her eyes as Shane slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her, then embraced her like he wanted to keep her there forever.

"My wish came true," he whispered in her ear.

Claire nuzzled closer into his shoulder. "Glad I could help," she replied. "By the way, this is by far the best memory we've made in here."

They stayed there for several minutes, until they realized Eve and Michael were downstairs waiting.

When they got to the kitchen, Claire beaming, Eve rushed forward and gave Claire a tight hug. "I knew it," she squealed. "I knew she'd say yes."

"You knew this whole time?" Claire looked shocked. "How did you not tell me?"

"Let's just say that Shane was very persuasive." She winked. "And I knew neither of you would ever forgive me if I told you."

"I would've forgiven you," Claire said. "In about twenty years."

They all laughed, Claire and Shane still riding on a cloud of giddiness. After a while, Michael drove them home. As they walked in the entrance, Claire gasped. "What about my parents? What if they don't approve?"

"I already talked to them," Shane told her. "Your dad said as long as the sun keeps rising and setting and I never leave you, he's fine with it.

"Oh _God, _I love you!" And before he could respond, she led him upstairs and gave him the best birthday present he'd ever received.

* * *

It sounds better if you read it slowly, just so you know. I hope you did. Heehee tell me what you think!


	7. Talking Over Kettle Corn

Nothing but talk for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it, even though absolutely nothing happens. But if you have any questions that popped up, this chapter night help answer them. Also, at this point in the pregnancy, she is about 19 weeks along, I think. Or twenty. I can't remember and I don't feel like going to get my journal to see what it really is. Anyways, I hope you like it. Remember to review!

Oh yeah almost forgot. They talk about adult themes, but I assume at least 98 percent of the world's teens know where babies come from. So just... uhh keep an open mind, and read through it fast if it makes you uncomfortable, okay? Okay.

* * *

The next few weeks were bliss for both Shane and Claire. Claire grew slowly bigger and less moody as Shane spent most of the days at work, taking more hours so he'd be able to take off more time once the baby was born.

On one such day, Claire went over to the Glass House to hang out with Eve. "My God, you're huge!" she exclaimed as she saw Claire.

Claire laughed. "You ain't seen nothin' yet. Just wait a few more weeks."

"You tired? You wanna sit down?" Eve asked, eyeing an exhausted Claire.

"Yes," Claire sighed, relieved. She walked into the living room and promptly plopped down on the couch. "Hey, do you have any kettle corn? I know you love it and I'm craving it now."

"Yeah, I'll just go pop some, real quick." Eve went into the kitchen while Claire sat on the couch, steadying her breath and re-doing her ponytail. Four minutes later, Eve came back with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Claire. "You're really tired for a short walk," she observed.

"I know. But my feet and back are killing me." To emphasize these words, she propped her feet on the coffee table. "Where's Michael?" she asked as she reached her hand into the popcorn bowl and promptly began eating.

"Out. Top secret vampire stuff." She quickly changed the subject. "Hey, when is the baby due?" Eve asked, also taking a handful of popcorn goodness.

"About September 15th, if everything goes right."

"So, you conceived…"

"Around Christmas," Claire knew it was just better to answer the questions rather than resist them.

"Eww, that was a bad question," Eve said, making a face. "Time for another one. Did the… protection break, or did he forget to use it?"

"Eve, we're not stupid," Claire gave Eve an annoyed look. "We don't know what happened. After all, condoms are only like, 94 percent effective."

Eve pretended to retch. "Okay, this is gross. Change of subject." She gave Claire an eager smile. "Let me take a look at that ring."

Claire crossed her arm over her body so Eve could look at the ring on her left hand.

"Wow," Eve said, her eyes widening.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it," Claire was smiling, as she always did when she looked at her ring. The little band had a line of small diamonds running up the sides, three smaller ones on either side of the center, which was occupied by one big diamond.

"Looks expensive," Eve observed.

"It most definitely was. You know what's engraved on the inside?" Eve shook her head. " 'To infinity and beyond'," Claire laughed at the startled expression on Eve's face.

"That's not very romantic," Eve said as she returned Claire her hand. "A plastic toy says that, and it can't even fly. And how did all of that fit on that ring?"

"He used the sign for infinity rather than the whole word. And it is romantic because Toy Story is one of my favorite Disney movies, and it's the same as if he's saying 'Forever and Always'." Eve looked at her like she thought she was crazy. "Shut up, I like it."

There was a short pause, then Eve, her voiced changed wholly, said, "I wish Michael would get up the nerve and ask."

"Oh honey," Claire felt instantly bad. She reached her arm around to drape over Eve's shoulders and pull her into a one-armed hug. "I'm sure he wants to. Maybe he just doesn't know if he can. There's probably a law saying vampires aren't allowed to marry humans."

Claire's reassurances didn't seem to be helping though; Eve still looked upset. "I think I almost found a ring," Eve confessed.

"What?" Claire's tone demanded details.

"Well, I was looking for something in one of his jackets, and he caught me and freaked out and took the jacket away. And I just got wondering. I went to check again later, but I didn't find anything." Eve still sounded unhappy, despite the possibility that Michael wanted to propose. "Where do you suppose he went today?" she added.

Claire shrugged. "I'm sure he went to talk to Amelie… to ask permission."

"You're just saying that," Eve said. Then she scoffed and shook her head. "Next we'll be needing to ask if we can take a shit."

There was a second of silence and then they both started cracking up. "Speaking of Amelie," Eve said once they'd finished laughing, "how did she react when you told her you were preggers?" She poked Claire in the stomach on the last word.

"Well, I can't say she was too pleased," Claire answered truthfully. "She was the same cold bitch she usually is. Told me to take time off from school if I needed it and to get out of her sight. I've only seen her once since them to tell her Shane and I are getting married. Told me she was happy for us and to get out of her sight." They both laughed. "That's all I've seen of her recently. So I guess she's either mad, busy, or both. Whichever way, at least she's not manipulating my every move."

"And Myrnin?"

"I still have to go in once or twice a week." The look on Eve's face meant that that wasn't what she'd been asking. Claire rolled her eyes but continued anyway, "He took all of the news very cheerfully. Even wanted to make a toast, but I told him I couldn't drink and he went ranting about his time. But anyway, he's very excited for me."

"Oh yeah how's that portally-Ada thingy coming along?" Eve asked.

Claire groaned. "It has to keep getting rebooted. It's not as powerful a system as Ada was, but it's enough."

They were both silent a moment as Claire realized the popcorn was gone. She pointed this out and Eve suggested they watch a movie. She went to pop another bag as Claire checked out the movie selection.

* * *

Yeah, I know, bad closure. I agree. But I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Also a picture of the ring is available on my profile. It's a link, just so you know. :D


	8. Planning

You guys have been good, so I guess it's time to reward you. Sorry it took so long, I've been putting it off and... actually that's about it. Fluffy chapter! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

A week later, Claire arrived home after a long day of wedding planning with her mother, Eve, and Myrnin (he had said it would make up for all the time they were missing in his lab; she's agreed reluctantly). She was carrying a large binder Eve had handed her. To relieve herself of this weight, she went into the living room where she planned to drop it on the coffee table, but was distracted by the sight of Shane sitting on the couch watching sports on the television.

"Hey, I didn't expect you home this early," she told him, walking into the room.

"Boss told me he's seen too much of me around. Wanted me to leave," he answered.

Claire nodded, then said, "We need to talk." Then dropped the binder on the coffee table for dramatic effect.

It worked. "About what? What did I do?" Shane was obviously nervous.

"You agreed to marry me, that's what you did," she replied, and Shane relaxed. Then as she smelled something, she said, "Is that brisket?" and promptly made for the kitchen.

Two minutes later she came back carrying a large plate heaped with meat. She sat down next to Shane but stretched her legs over his lap so she was facing him. "How was your day?" Shane inquired as Claire dug in to her brisket.

"Not bad," she answered truthfully. "Eve wants me to deal with all of the planning and not let you have a say in any of it. But I told her to go to hell and she shut up."

"That's my girl," Shane said triumphantly. Claire smiled. Shane erached his arm around and started massaging Claire's neck.

"Oh my God," Claire sighed. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"Actually yeah I do," Shane's voice was soft but playful. He leaned forward and kissed the tender spot behind Claire's ear.

Claire moaned. "You jerk," she whispered. After a second she pushed him away and said," Okay, seriously, we need to get working on this wedding thing." She set down her now empty plate and picked up the binder and a nearby pencil. "Okay, I've got some stuff narrowed down."

"Seriously?" Shane said skeptically, eyeing the thick binder.

"Most of this is catalogs, okay? I didn't even put it all together. Eve did. She's living vicariously through me because she wants Michael to propose." Shane's silence made Claire look up at him. "Is he? Is he going to?" Shane didn't answer. "I'm cutting you off unless you tell me. Trust me Shane, I'll do it."

Shane groaned. Damn this power Claire had over him. "Yes," he answered finally. "He is going to propose."

"Really?" Shane nodded. "When?"

"Can't tell you. It's too romantic. You'll die from it."

Claire glared at him for a second then said, "You're probably right. But I'm still cutting you off for… two days." She tapped his nose with the eraser end of her pencil.

"Noooo," Shane mock-cried. Claire laughed evilly.

"Oookay down to business," Claire said, looking down at the pages in her binder. "Tell me what you think. Inside or outside?"

"Well if there's going to be vampires, it has to be inside."

"But there aren't any churches in Morganville."

"Yeah there are, remember the one we went to for Eve's dad's funeral? We could have Father Joe do the sermon for us."

"Oh yeah that's right. Okay," she said, writing it down. "What about the reception?"

Depending on what time we set it at, I think it should be in our backyard."

"What? You mean at night?"

"Well we'll use lots of high-voltage lights and Amelie's going to have like six bodyguards, plus we're friends of Morganville so if anyone hurts us, they die." Claire looked startled at Shane then out the window and back to Shane. "What?" he asked.

"I thought hell just froze over. So weird."

"Ha ha, just write it down"

She did, then continued with her questions, "Big or small?"

"Small."

"Flowers- call lilies or carnations?"

"Uhh… both?"

Claire scrunched up her face. "Maybe…" she drew out the word, trying to imagine it. "I'll ask the florist." She wrote something down before continuing, "Color scheme- white or cream?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes! But either one is fine with me."

"Cream."

"Okay, what about catering?"

"Umm," Shane scratched his head, looking uncomfortable. "I kind of told my boss that I'd let him do it."

"Barbeque at a wedding, how classic. Just make sure there are vegetables and I have to okay the food first." Shane nodded and she wrote it down. "Umm… music?"

"How about we just use an iPod play list and then if Michael wants to play too, he can."

"Sounds good but for the ceremony we actually need someone to play the piano." A pause as she wrote it down. "Who's your groomsman going to be?"

"I need a groomsman?"

"Yes, Shane," she looked at him like he was insane. "I have my maid of honor and a bridesmaid. You need a best man and a groomsman to keep it balanced."

"Well who's your bridesmaid?"

"Hannah Moses."

"Well," Shane wasn't sure how to continue. "I don't know anyone besides Michael and he's my best man." This wasn't entirely true; multiple names popped up in his mind as he said this.

"You know Richard Morrell. And Myrnin. And what about those guys you work with? There's got to be someone."

"But," Shane leaned his head back on the couch, thinking of ways he could get out of it. "They're all d-bags," he finally came up with.

"Just choose someone," she said severely, and that was the end of that argument. "Now, down to the real question," she saud while setting the binder back on the table. Shane looked at her. "Let's elope."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't a question it was a statement."

"Technically it was a demand because I want to do it now."

Shane chuckled. Looking into Claire's eyes, all he wanted to do at this moment was take her to Vegas and do just that. But still, "I don't think the vamps will like that very much."

Claire trailed a finger along his jaw as she answered seductively, "I could ask for a favor. Get Myrnin to disable the memory thing for us."

Denying Claire was difficult, especially at this moment. "I don't want you doing any deals with any vampires, especially Myrnin. Plus, you'll be letting down a lot of people- Eve, your parents. And we don't have a car to get us there."

Claire dropped her hand. "Damn you. You're right. I hate it when you're right. I'm just getting tired of waiting forever. It's a long time until August 18th."

"Just three more months," he said comfortingly, stroking her hair. After all, you can't plan a wedding overnight, Claire."

She pouted and said, "Why not?"

"Because you just can't." He attacked Claire with some short tickles and she laughed, shoving his hands away.

They were silent for a few seconds then Claire said, "So what are we doing tonight? We've got all this extra time now that you're not at work."

Shane pursed his lips, thinking, then said, "Let's just hang here for a while and then we can go to the church and book the date?"

"Ughh more wedding stuff. Fine. But afterward we're going on a real date."

"Deal," Shane said before kissing her, and she cuddled into his side to watch sports with him.

* * *

Hey did you know that the word 'vamp', besides being short for 'vampire', is also defined as a very seductive woman? (or part of a boot, I don't know which part because I got bored with that definition.) There's some interesting word facts for you. Review! Woo hoo!


	9. History

You guys have absolutely no idea how happy I was from all of your reviews! So I'm posting again today. Keep in mind though that I've just barely started the next chapter. So it could be a week or so before I post again. Be patient please! I still love you, I just get writer's block a lot. Okay so this chapter is... lots and lots of talk. Someone tells a story. I'll just leave it at that. And I had also forgotten that Bishop was Amelie's father, so I was like, waaiittt... So yeah I hope i makes at least some sense to you. It's fun to imagine things. :) FYI I did a little tiny bit of research for this chapter so if you just happen to know more than I do, I apologize for not being as smart as you. :P Okay, enough talk. Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, Claire found herself making yet _another _grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich when she felt a slip in the air. A portal had just opened. It wasn't as obvious as it would have been if she were in the Glass House and the system were working perfectly, but it was still a portal nonetheless.

She sighed and turned the burner off that was heating up and picked up a nearby knife before walking into the living room to see who it was.

It was Amelie. "I would appreciate it if you'd put that away while I am in your presence," she said. Claire, surprised, put down the knife on a nearby bookshelf, which was mostly empty except for a few knick-knacks.

"You can never be too careful in Morganville," Claire answered.

"Very true, and I am glad to see you are taking extra precautions. But I just don't wish for you to brandish them at me."

"I'm sorry. It's just- I'm surprised to see you. I haven't talked to you since about a month ago."

"Yes, I know. And I apologize. But some very important news had come to my attention and I had to- deal with it."

Amelie suddenly stopped talking. Claire wondered why she was here. "So-," she said, "why are you here? What do you need me for?" Best to just cut to the chase rather than beat around the bush.

"It's not you I'll need. It will be your child," she said bluntly.

Claire instinctively put her hands protectively over her stomach. "What? Why? What do you mean?"

"Not now. It won't be for many years. As to why, it is a bit of a longer story. A few months ago, one of my men was at Common Grounds when Frank Collins approached young Shane. He overheard every word, and notified me right away. I had a friend of mine do some research to see if it was true. It is, and he also came across some other interesting news."

A slow feeling of dread was overcoming Claire at this point. Whatever Amelie was about to say, it couldn't be good. "He discovered that the first born child will be the one with the powers unless both parents are witches. And since you are not, the child you are carrying will be the one with the abilities."

"What will you need it for?" Claire asked.

"I don't know yet. But I do know that the world is always at war, even if there is no fighting. Any advantage over my opponents is still an advantage, even if that asset is someone living."

"Do I have any choice in this?" Claire asked, her voice breaking.

"You always have a choice. But you know as well as I do that if you resist me in any way of this, it will not go unpunished, and the child will end up in my hands either way."

Claire nodded before choking out an "Okay" and turned back to return to the kitchen, feeling defeated and lost. She didn't go more than a step, though, before Amelie spoke up again, making her stop. "I'm sorry." It was only two words, but Claire had never heard them said by Amelie, let alone to her.

She turned back around to look at Amelie who looked- sad. And sympathetic. Her cold mask was completely gone. "It has been a millennium since I was human; I forget what it's like. And even when I was human, I took everything and everyone for granted and never treated anyone well so I never ended up hurt. I never was much for humanity. You see… I was a princess."

Claire, startled, wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what was probably coming next. "Oh- Amelie, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," Amelie interrupted. "You have done much for me in the past, it is time- I think- for you to learn about my history." Claire didn't say anything, not wanting to listen, yet burning with curiosity at the same time. "I wasn't really a princess, though I was one of the six children to the son of one of the first kings to Germany. Bishop was a prince, but he never succeeded the throne and instead had a family. The royal family and all its descendants were seen as gods back then. Both feared and respected. Rich and powerful, no matter how far along the line we were.

"Like I said, I never treated anyone as an equal. I took advantage of everyone's fear and respect for me. I always got my way. Except for when I was forced into a marriage by my father when I became fourteen. I had only met the man twice before, but what my father said was final. That may be part of why we loathe each other so much now. So I married, as a cousin of mine took the throne. My husband and I never had children- we could barely even stand to be in the same room together and I was not able to bear children, anyway.

"In my late twenties, I met a man by the name of Phillip and we fell in love. He was a lot like Samuel, really. We met in secret and no one knew but my chambermaids. In my late thirties one of the first plagues began circulating and I caught it. My husband did everything in his power to cure me, which led to my becoming a vampire. Why he wanted to treat me, I've no idea. He hired a supposed doctor and paid a great sum of money for me to be cured. The man was one of the first un-isolated vampires. He thought the world should be ruled by vampires and was eager to turn me. He did, and the same night, he disappeared. Out of fury, I killed my husband, drank his blood, and went to find Phillip for comfort.

"But newborn vampires have trouble controlling their blood thirst, especially when they are as confused and scared as I was. So that same night, I drank his blood too, and he died in my arms, at my hands. It was the first time my life was crushed. I no longer had any man to support me. Those times were very difficult for women, especially those who would be so easily convicted of killing her husband. So I disappeared for fear of being caught and killed. I hid in a deep cave in the mountains overlooking a small village during the day, and at night, I would leave and feed on the villagers.

"Many years passed, and I continued to move from village to village, always finding ways to survive and hide. Why I never killed myself, I've no idea. I must have felt like there was some reason for me to continue living. If God wanted me to be dead, I would be. I eventually found more like myself, and it became easier to understand what I had become. Six of the leaders, myself included, decided to establish cities for our race, one on each continent excluding Antarctica. I made many friends and enemies during that time.

"So now, Claire, you see where I come from. I can never allow myself to be hurt again like I was when I killed Phillip, and this town is like a child to me. I will do absolutely anything and stop at nothing to keep it protected. That is why I will need your child. Of course, if he or she ends up not being of use to me, I will not have a need for it." Amelie's face, which had been so vulnerable during her story, was once again masked over with coldness. "You do understand now, don't you?" she asked Claire.

Claire nodded, her head still reeling from what Amelie had just told her. "Okay, then I will be leaving." She stepped toward the wall and opened a portal. Before going through she said to Claire, "I will be waiting for my wedding invitation."

"O- of course," Claire stammered, but Amelie had already gone.

* * *

Sigh... sad story. But you know what? You should try a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich. If you've had them not grilled, you should really try them grilled. Like, I recommend it, they're that good. I would go make one now, except I don't have any bread. Or bananas. If you want one, just make it the same way as a grilled cheese. It's not that difficult.


	10. A Phone Call

This one's super short just so you know. But I hope it doesn't disappoint. After all, it is one whole day earlier than I expected. I do know what's happening next chapter, but after that, I'm not a hundred percent sure. Maybe it's time for a party. I don't know. If any of you have an idea, I'd be glad to hear it. I also keep forgetting to say that I don't own Morganville Vampires, but seriously if I had, I wouldn't be posting this here, I'd be posting it on my own website. Soo... I still don't own anything except my own pure genius. I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

The next month and a half passed quickly and silently. Except for the fact that Claire had gone to the doctor's again and discovered that the 'gas' that was becoming more frequent was really the baby's kicking. And now Claire had a new thing to be excited about. Claire was now 27 weeks along, the baby was healthy as could be, and the warming June temperatures brought with them the sound of songbirds everyday.

On this day, June 16th, Claire's mother and father were coming over to have dinner with them. Claire's mother was over at the house, helping Claire prepare dinner while the men were out, still at work.

"Well, they better like it," Claire's mom was saying. "I don't know what it's going to be, maybe a casserole, but whatever it is, they're going to like it. They have to."

Claire laughed. Her mother had shown up with two paper bags full of groceries and at the moment they were snapping the ends off green beans over the kitchen counter, talking at the same time.

They were silent for a while as they snapped and then her mother said, "You know, I'm still not completely thrilled over the order you're doing things in."

"I'm snapping them, just how you showed me," Claire said defensively.

"No, no I mean about you and the baby and Shane." Claire sighed. One of _these _talks again.

"Mom, it may not be your order, or the right order, but it's still my order. What happens, happens. And this is the order things are happening in." She didn't look at her mother as she said this.

"Yes, I know, but- you should have been more _careful._" Claire laughed but quickly stopped at the look on her mom's face.

"Sorry," Claire said, ashamedly.

"It's just that you're much too young for all of this to be happening to you," her mother said.

"Mom, you were married when you were nineteen. I'll be twenty by the time we have the wedding."

"Yes, yes, I know," her mom said, but her voice had changed to be a bit more relaxed. "You always know how to make an argument, you always have. Maybe it's just because you'll always be our little girl, no matter how old you get and how much our lives change." Claire smiled. The mood in the room had greatly changed since a minute ago, and was now more cheerful, so Claire knew she was being let off the hook for the moment.

At that moment the phone rang. Claire wiped off her hands on her jeans and picked up the handset from it cradle. "Hello?" she said into it.

There was silence on the other end. All she could hear was breathing. "Hello?" she said again. "I can hear you breathing." Claire was starting to feel a little nervous. "Eve, is this you?"

"This isn't your little goth friend," came a low voice from the other end. Claire's heart stopped. A mysterious call from someone you didn't know was always bad in Morganville. "You'll soon find out who I am, though."

"Why?" Claire tried not to sound scared but failed at it. Her mother was now looking at her, watching Claire's face to try and tell what was going on.

"I know your secret. I know what your kid will be. It'll be a monster and I'll make sure to get rid of it." Then the line went dead.

Claire, in shock and scared for her life and the baby's, couldn't even put the phone back down. All she could think as she stood there, the phone still pressed to her ear, was _OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod._

"Claire?" she heard her mother saying, somewhere in the distance. "Claire honey, are you okay?"

Claire shook her head half an inch in either direction and whispered, "No" before she crumpled to the floor and cried like she'd never cried before.

* * *

Whoo! Getting some action in here! I mean, you can't have a multi-chapter Morganville story without a little action. That's how the pros do it. FYI, that guy won't turn up for a few chapters yet so just sit tight ;) Remember to review!


	11. A Way Out

Okay so! I've realized that it's been more than a month since I've updated. And I apologize for that. I've just been really busy and uninspired and I couldn't get enough time on a computer and school started and yadda yadda yadda. So I'm very happy to be putting this up now because I know a lot of you have been waiting. So enough chitchat, start reading!

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Shane arrived home to the sound of loud, hysterical sobbing coming from the living room. He'd hurried home after a frantic phone call from Claire's mother telling him to get home fast. In an instant, Shane was in the living room and crouched before Claire, who was curled up on the couch, crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Claire," he said, stroking her hair. "What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me," her mom said. "Someone called and then she started crying. Right after I called you, I almost couldn't get her to the couch, she was crying so hard."

"Do you know who it was that called?" he asked.

Her mother shook her head. "She wouldn't say."

"Claire?" Shane turned his attention back to her, taking her face in both his hands, making her look at him. "Please- tell me what happened. Who called?"

She sniffed a few times and swallowed before answering. "It was a man. He didn't say who he was. He wanted- he said he knew our secret. What the baby will be. He said that it's a monster and he's going to kill it." She stopped talking and instead started crying again, harder than before. Claire's mother looked shocked and confused. Shane was steadily growing angrier, and his hands, still on either side of Claire's face, started heating up.

"Claire," he said, his voice constricted with anger. "I won't let him get to you. I swear. I will do whatever I can to make sure he never touches you." Then he kissed her on the top of her head before standing up and heading back to the door.

Before he opened the door, he heard Claire call, "Shane, don't do anything stupid," and then he was out the door.

* * *

"Mr. Collins, I'm surprised to see you here." She said this, but didn't look it. In fact, Amelie looked like she had been expecting him for a while. She was sitting at the desk in her study. Shane had gotten there via the Day house, which Claire had told him about a while ago.

"You know why I'm here?" Shane asked her.

"I can't imagine it being anything other than what it always is. You want tickets out of Morganville." Shane nodded, even though it wasn't really a question. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't give you those."

It was exactly what he'd been expecting, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Someone just called our house and said they'll kill our baby. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen."

Amelie was quiet for a moment before answering, "Mr. Collins, I believe Claire has told you of my plans for your child, am I correct?

Shane would never forget the day Claire had sat him down and told him that Amelie would be inducting their child into her ranks. It had taken a lot of coaxing and calming from Claire to prevent him from going over and staking Amelie. "All the more reason why," he said.

Amelie looked at him for some time before saying, "Although I cannot let you and Claire out of Morganville, even temporarily, I will offer you more Protection. You, Claire, and all children you may have in the future, will be under my Protection as long as they live. As long as they are, they cannot be touched. I can also have someone look into the phone records for your house and track the number. And if you'll allow it, I will have a man or two stationed outside of your house all hours of the day and night, to make sure no harm gets inside…. What do you say to that?"

Even though the idea of vampires watching him all hours of the day didn't make him happy, it was for Claire's protection. "It's not what I wanted, but I guess it's the best I'll get until you change your mind."

Amelie didn't look like she was about to do any such thing. "Good, then it's settled. You may show yourself out." She nodded toward the door before turning back to some papers that were on her desk.

Without saying a word, Shane grumpily turned around and headed out the study door to go back home.

* * *

Okay so I haven't written anything beyond this because now I've hit a real writers' block. It's just the next chapter and details of the following one that I don't know about. After that, it's gold. And doesn't it seem kind of like Shane got a bum deal? I mean, we all knew he wouldn't get the passes, but still! Whatever, just remember to review! Lots of love!


	12. Living Vicariously

Ohhhhh myyyy Goooodddd you all have no idea how sorry I am. Last time I posted I believe I said I'd post in a month or so and now it's what, seven? Ughhh Dannie Elle, why did you let me get away with that? Well, time flies as most of you are probably well aware. And I hope the posting of this chapter makes you all very very happy. Because it does with me. Fillers are hard. Which is exactly what this chapter is. Hopefully it still pleases you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. The series belongs solely to Rachel Caine and her publishing company.

* * *

It was now August 11th. More than a month since the mysterious caller, and they hadn't had any scary incidents like it since. But that didn't stop Claire and Shane from taking extra precautions. Shane barely even let Claire out of the house, although she only agreed reluctantly.

Now there was one week until the wedding. Everything was planned and scheduled, which Claire used to believe that something was bound to go wrong.

Upon voicing this, Eve groaned, "Shut up, everything will be perfect. Now sit down and open your presents."

Today they were having a baby/bridal shower for Claire while all the guys were at work. The perfect opportunity, as Eve had dubbed it.

Claire sighed and sat down, although still having that feeling of foreboding. She shook it off and looked at the stack of presents that were in front of her. "You guys really didn't have to do all this. It just seems like you spent too much time and money on me."

"Well, of course we did, because we just love you so darn much. But it's not for you, it's for your baby and your marriage," Eve answered. "Which, if you noticed, doesn't have the word 'you' anywhere in it."

"Eve, you said 'your' twice, which contains the word 'you', and is a possessive of the word 'you', so technically yes, you did say it."

"Well if I said the word 'time', then would you say I said the word 'me'?"

"Well, no, but that's completely dif-"

"Ladies, if you continue this petty argument, then I'd have no choice but to get up and slap both of you, then leave." Amelie, looking irritated, and seeming very much out of place with the cheerful bunch, looked as though nothing would stop her from doing just that.

Eve and Claire shut up, and Claire turned to the gifts and picked up the nearest package. Looking at the tag, she saw it was from her mother. She tore off the wrappings and opened the box to find a light green blanket and a knit teddy bear.

"Mom! This is so cool! Did you make it yourself?" she asked, indicating the teddy bear.

"Yes, I did. Knitted and stuffed it myself," she said, nodding.

Claire continued to open presents, some for her (the top winner being lacy black lingerie from Eve the made Claire blush from embarrassment, as her mother was looking on), and others for the baby (the winner being a mobile from Hannah).

They were all sitting around drinking punch and talking, when Eve said, "I still can't believe Shane and Claire are getting married It seems like just yesterday that I was introducing you two. Man, time sure flies when you're having fun." Eve winked at Claire and took a sip of her punch, minding her black lipstick. When she was done drinking, she continued, "What's it like to be getting married? What's going through your head, what do you feel like?" Eve had that please-give-me-the-details-because-I'm-living-vicariously-through-you look on her face.

Claire smiled, "Well, given the present circumstances, fat and bloated for one." They all laughed, and Claire continued more seriously, "It's nerve-racking. It's exciting. It feels like it's the right thing to do, even though we're the two most dangerous humans in Morganville, and we should never be joined in such a way. But it's like there's no alternative, but why would I want one? It just seems like it was meant to be all along."

All of the women (except Amalie, of course) had a dreamy, fantasizing look on their face. The silence was interrupted as Claire exclaimed, "Oh! The baby's kicking. Come feel." She beckoned to them with one of her hands as she held her stomach with the other.

Eve was the first one there, of course. She was immediately squatted in front of Claire, her hands on either side of Claire's round stomach. Eve made a cooing sound and stared at the belly with wonder in her eyes. "I can feel it," she whispered excitedly.

Claire looked up from watching Eve to see the other women had also gathered round, as if they'd be able to hear the baby. All except Amelie, who Claire saw was in a pose as if almost getting up, hovering over her seat. But as Claire watched, she sat back down, and Claire felt a feeling of guilt and empathy come over her.

They all took turns feeling, and Eve took two. When they finished, Claire asked Amelie, "Are you sure you don't want to feel, Amelie? Everyone's felt already except you." Everyone was quiet as Amelie sat staring at Claire. After a minute, she got up silently and crouched down in front of Claire and placed her hands gently on her stomach.

After a couple seconds she said, "I can't feel anything."

"Try talking to it."

Claire watched as Amelie took a deep breath and put on a determined face, and all of a sudden, it was just Amelie, Claire, and the baby. The other party members were drowned out as Amelie spoke, soft and slowly. "Hi, baby. I don't really know what to say- I've never met anyone like you, or done anything like this. I can't wait for you to get here. Even though it's a horrible place to be, and you'll probably hate every minute of it, like your mother does. But when you get here, you'll fit right in, and you'll never be alone."

A look of wonder and amazement passed over Amelie's face, and she looked up at Claire. "It kicked." She looked back at the belly, still with wonder and amazement in her eyes, and Claire felt happy at how she had given Amelia a moment of her life. A minute later, Amelie came up from the world she was in and went back to her seat, as if none of it had happened.

Once the party was done and the guests were leaving, Eve stayed to help clean up. "That was weird with Amelie, huh? I've never seen her like that before."

"She's living as vicariously through me as you are. It's the life that was so close to her, but she never got."

Eve gave Claire a confused look, as Claire had never told her Amelie's secret past, but did not press on it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Next chapter? Wedding time! Hopefully I'll be able to get it done in a more timely manner.


	13. Be Your Rock

**A/N: **Yayy! So this is, of course, the wedding chapter. And it's also my longest chapter so far, so I'm fairly proud of it. It's literally 16 pages in my journal, and eight pages on my computer file. And Rachel Caine stole my thunder with Eve and Michael, but I'm going with it anyway (If you've read Bite Club, you'll know what I mean). And I know some of you people aren't interested in lots of fluff stuff, so if you really want to, go ahead and skip to the last five paragraphs or so. But I'd prefer it if you didn't because I worked hard on it all, and that would be putting hard work to poor use, since there's more than 3,000 words. I've been trying to change my writing style a little to having less dialogue and more descriptions of the setting, so let me know how I do on that. So why are you still reading me talking? Go, read! I know you want to!

I do not own Morganville Vampires.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Claire, you're almost done."

"You're not making me into a scary goth princess, are you?"

"Of course not, that would clash horribly with the dress. Don't worry, you look beautiful. Just stop moving, and you'll get to see in a minute." Claire and Eve were sitting in the Glass House bathroom, Eve doing Claire's makeup. It was the day of the wedding, and Claire kept feeling as though they were running behind schedule, when in fact they were hours ahead, and everything was running smoothly.

Eve finished brushing up on one of Claire's eyelids, then stepped back to examine. "Okay, you can open," she said. Claire turned to the mirror over the sink, and her mouth dropped in awe. The girl (or woman, rather) staring back at her looked lawless, with the right amount of natural eye shadow and foundation so as to look like she was glowing. Her face was a soft gold color, and her long brown hair was piled daintily and beautifully on top of her head. Eve herself looked much the same- soft glowing skin, free of her white powder makeup, with the right amount of natural tones to accentuate her eyes.

"Shit, we look good," Eve said, looking in the mirror as well. "I should go with this look more often, but then how would my spit-fire attitude come out?"

"People just know you're a spit-fire, Eve. You don't need to look goth to be one. Besides, word gets around."

"True, very true. Okay, time for dresses. The others should be here soon," Eve said. "The others" being Hannah Moses and Claire's mother. As they were walking down the hall in separate directions, she called back to Claire, "And no crying. I worked hard to make you beautiful."

Claire, smiling, opened her old bedroom's door to find her wedding dress laid across the bed. It was white, with a heart-shaped top with sequins sewed in, which made Claire shimmer whichever way she turned. The skirt, which hung from the middle of her ribcage to her toes, was made simply out of chiffon, which hung straight down. This too had glitter in it, adding to the shimmering look.

As she ran her fingers through the fabric of the skirt, she contemplated the day ahead, and all the previous moments that led up to it. All of the romance and hardships and planning. Her eyes stung from the tears threatening to emerge as memories swept through her thoughts. But remembering Eve's warning, she held them back and put on the dress, which hugged her nicely on all her curves, without making her look exceedingly fat.

Five minutes later she was just finished dressing when the doorbell rang. She was walking down the stairs as Eve, in a dark purple, one-shouldered velvet dress, greeted Hannah and Mrs. Danvers. Hannah was wearing the same dress as Eve, showing off her muscle-y but tanned arms and shoulders. Her hair was out of its usual cornrows and was instead piled neatly on top of her head.

Mrs. Danvers, spotting Claire on the stairs, gave a little gasp and said, "Claire, you look beautiful." She herself was in an orange chiffon dress, which went to her knees, the neckline a "V".

"You think so?" Claire asked, twisting a little so the sparkles caught the light. "You don't look too bad yourself. Do you think Shane will like it?"

"Are you kidding? He'd be _insane _if he didn't," Eve said. Claire could just imagine the look on his face when he saw her, walking down the aisle. Suddenly she wanted to get to the church as soon as possible.

"Should we go?" she said.

"Yes, just let me grab the bouquets first," Eve said, and ran to the dining room. By the time Claire got to the bottom of the stairs, Eve was back and gave Hannah a bouquet of purple and red roses, and Claire a bouquet of white lilies and green leaves. "Lead the way, ladies, the car's out front," she said, gesturing with a hand to the open door.

They got outside as it suddenly got darker, the sun having gone behind a cloud. There was a town car (black) waiting at the curb, with a chauffeur standing next to it. He was turning slightly red in the daylight. He helped Claire down the stairs and into the car with barely a word. Claire took his surly quietness and determined that he was one of Amelie's, and silently thanked the Founder for sending the car, rather than risk Eve's driving.

Everyone piled in, and by the time they reached the church, it had started to rain. All of the ladies were ushered in to the church and to a small dressing room near the back.

In another room nearby, Shane, Michael, and Richard were getting ready, putting the finishing touches on their tuxes.

"Who would've thought that I'd be getting married before you, Mikey," Shane was saying as he straightened his tie in the mirror. "Or even before you, Richard." He was trying really hard for the sake of today to be nice to him for once.

"Well I never thought you _would_ get married, until Claire came along," Michael said, coming up behind him so they were both reflected in the floor-length mirror.

"Thanks, Mikey, that makes me feel a lot better," Shane was vividly nervous. His hands were even shaking a little.

Michael gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You're making the right choice."

"I know," Shane said. "Doesn't change the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with her, which will most definitely bring lots of chaos. And now we're bringing a kid into the world, which will be all the more insane. I have to say I'm actually excited for it."

Michael smiled and walked away to check the time on his phone. "Whatever you say, dude."

"Hey, when's it gonna be your turn?" Shane asked. "When are you asking Eve?"

"Soon, young grasshopper," Michael responded in a wise voice. "Patience will bring good upon you."

"Well I sure hope so 'cause I've been pretty patient recently," Shane replied.

"Hey, there's a half hour 'til we start. We should go greet guests," Richard said, speaking up for the first time.

"All right, let's go," Shane said, and led the other two out of the room to usher in the arriving guests to their seats.

With five minutes to go, a fourth of Morganville's population was sitting in the church's pews (it was actually a lot of people) and everyone was ready to start down the aisle.

A soft song started playing at the piano. Shane, on the arm of Claire's mother, was the first one down the aisle. Normally it would have been his own mother, but since she was no longer there, his next closest mother figure took her place. Shane walked Mrs. Danvers to the front, where he kissed her on the cheek and she sat down in the front pew on the left. Shane then took his place on the altar next to the pastor.

The next ones down the aisle were Richard and Hannah. They were followed by Eve and Michael, who looked as happy as if they were about to be married.

Then the music subtly shifted to the wedding march, and the congregation stood as Claire, escorted by her father, started down the aisle. She now had a veil hanging from her hair, and she held her bouquet of flowers in front of her.

Many people gasped, but no one looked more struck than Shane. His mouth fell open instantly, and it was a look Claire had seen several times. But it was different this time. He was astounded by her beauty, rather than her sexiness.

Claire, on the other hand, just smiled the whole way, her eyes on Shane. Her smile concealed none of her happiness- it just radiated off of her being, which was part of why she looked so stunning.

When she and her father reached the front, Father Joe asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Mr. Danvers responded with "I do" then kissed Claire on the cheek and put her hand in Shane's.

Once he sat down, Father Joe began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to witness the union of Miss Claire Danvers and Mr. Shane Collins, as they begin their lives together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." A short moment passed, through which no one spoke, then Father Joe began speaking again.

He spoke for a good ten minutes about love and the hardships of marriage before finally, he said, "Now it is time for the vows. Shane and Claire have memorized their own vows. So Shane, you may go first."

Shane took a deep breath, looking nervous, and turned to face Claire, taking both of her hands in his.

"Claire," he began, "I take you to be my wife. From this day forward, I promise to stand by your side in the heat of battle, and to comfort you in your times of need. My love for you will no doubt grow stronger over time as we live our lives together. When you are strong, and when you are weak, when times are good, and when times are bad, I will be by your side, no matter what. I will be your rock. As long as we both shall live. To this, I promise you." He finished with a fierce look in his eyes, so intense that Claire knew if he ever went against his promise he'd never forgive himself.

Then, to her surprise, he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on the sides of her round belly, and said, "And to our baby, I promise the same for you, and so much more. As long as you're alive, I will do everything in my power to keep your life greater than mine."

Claire felt tears burning the backs of her eyes as Shane stood back up, re-taking her hands in his. She'd had no idea he would say something to the baby.

"Claire?" Father Joe prompted her, indicating it was her turn to speak.

"Shane," Claire's voice was scratchy with the tears she was holding back. "I take you to be my husband. From this day forward, I will be by your side when we are facing up against something unknown, and when we know our enemy's secrets. When we are healthy and wealthy, and when we are sick and poor, you will find solace in me, as well as I in you. My love for you will never weather, no matter what kind of storms pummel it. I will love you as long as we both shall live, and longer. To this, I promise you." She finished, her voice strong and her heart pounding with the intensity of her words.

"Now for the rings," Father said, and Michael came forward with a small pillow on which laid two silver bands, one slightly larger than the other. "Shane, please take Claire's ring, and repeat after me as you place it on her finger." Shane took the smaller of the two rings from the pillow, his hands shaking slightly. Claire gave him a reassuring smile as she offered him her left hand. "Claire Danvers," Father Joe said, and Shane repeated them, "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my everlasting love. With this ring, I thee wed." Shane repeated the words, and slid the ring on Claire's slender finger. Father Joe prompted her to do the same, and repeated the same words, as she placed the matching ring on Shane's finger.

"By the power vested in me, and by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And without further ado, Shane leaned forward, Claire meeting him halfway. Cheers rang out as they kissed. It was a kiss that meant no new beginnings would ever be quite like this.

An hour later, everyone was at Shane and Claire's house, most of them in the backyard. It had stopped raining, and the sun was out, although it was getting lower in the sky. Tables were set up all around the yard, each one circular with a white table cloth over it. Michael and his newly assembled band were setting up, under a tent, next to an open space that was the dance floor. (There had been lots of plan changes in the past months.)

Several people were milling about, chatting, and people kept coming up to Claire or Shane to congratulate them. Claire found herself longing for a moment alone with him when finally, the sun was low and behind the trees, the sky lit to brilliant oranges and pinks, and Michael stood at the microphone announcing the first dance for the newly married couple.

Shane led Claire onto the dance floor by hand, and twirled her around as Michael began playing an acoustic version of "Bless the Broken Road," which was a song that seemed to fit Shane and Claire's relationship perfectly. Speakers around the yard multiplied his angelic voice, but neither Shane nor Claire seemed to hear anything, they were so wrapped up in each other.

"So," Shane said, his head bent low towards Claire's, "how does it feel to be Mrs. Collins?"

"Terrifying," she said, "but also strangely invigorating." But this was also true whenever they were together at all. They were silent for a few moments, then Claire said, "Remember when we first danced like this? We were at a restaurant and I joked about the jukebox being an ipod. We danced for hours that night until our coins ran out."

Shane nodded, "I remember. That was the time of Bishop and his cronies. Incidentally, that was also our first date where we didn't see anyone we knew. We were so wrapped up in each other that night, I don't think we would've noticed if the devil himself walked through the door."

Claire was quiet for a moment then said quietly, "Promise me we'll do this a lot over the years?"

Shane kissed her forehead, then her lips, before responding, "I promise."

They swayed gently in silence for the remainder of the song. When the song finished, the crowd clapped politely, and Claire and Shane went to take their seats at a center table.

Everyone ate, drank, and laughed, the barbecue food being better than anyone had expected. People clinked their glasses with their forks, forcing Claire and Shane to kiss, more than once. Claire danced with almost everyone there, even some of the women, and she cherished her dance with her father. Time passed quickly.

At one point, Michael got up to the microphone, and instead of singing, spoke to the crowd. "Hi everyone, I'm Michael Glass, as many of you already know. As well as being the entertainment tonight, I am also the groom's best man," he said, nodding toward Shane. "But I could also just as easily be Claire's man of honor. I've known her for around four years now, and Shane even longer. And to tell the truth, I wasn't too sure about Claire when she walked into our home. I thought she was too young to be getting involved in all of this.

"But she proved herself time and time again. We all came to depend on her. Claire's the person who will go the extra mile to help those she cares about survive. And no one saw that more than Shane, because he has this trait too. I watched him as he fell in love with her. That light in his eye he got when she entered the room, and that lost look he got when she was gone and he needed her. I saw how she affected him, and how happy he was with her. And I realized that he hadn't been that happy in years. So I was happy for him. I still am. So here's to Claire and Shane," he said, raising his glass, and everyone else did the same. "May their happiness live longer than they do."

The whole party drank from their glasses, then after a moment, Michael spoke again. "So now that I've got that out of the way," the crowd chuckled as one at his little joke, "I'd like to draw attention to my own happiness. I have known Eve my whole life, but I've only had the honor of sharing my love with her for four years. And we've been talking a lot about us and what we want to do with our lives, and I would never give her a straightforward answer. So I've done some thinking, and now is as good a time as any to answer it."

Michael tuned and picked up his guitar, slinging the strap around his shoulder. Claire glanced over at Eve, who had very wide eyes and an _I-can't-believe-he's-doing-this-here-and-now _look. Claire felt a bubble of happiness rise in her throat and she laughed for her friend.

Michael played the opening chords, then began singing, sure of himself, his words clear and crisp,

"_Men have walked around the world_

_To find themselves the perfect girl._

_They could look high and low to no avail._

_They slip right through, men never see;_

_If only they knew what I know,_

_They'd be in love like me._

_They'd see her blue eyes each day,_

_And feel her touch at night,_

_They'd have no doubt of life._

_This love I feel for you_

_Just feels so right_

_I have to keep it tight_

_So let's end our search,_

_And stop slipping past,_

_Will you marry me,_

_So that our love will last?"_

The proposal song ended on that note, and Michael set down his guitar and descended from the stage. He walked briskly towards Eve and, once in front of her, knelt down and pulled a black velvet box from his suit and opened it, revealing a glittering ring. The whole crowd was silent in anticipation, as everyone watched the very public proposal.

Michael looked up at Eve with expectancy in his eyes, while Eve looked back at him with shock on her face. They just stared at each other for a minute, neither changing face, and then Eve shouted, "Hell yes!" And the crowd cheered loudly as Michael slipped the engagement ring on Eve's finger.

The rest of the night was filled with even more happiness, and everyone chatted and laughed even louder than before.

Claire was at the punch bowl, alone for once, when a dark, sardonic voice came over the speakers, "Well, well. I am sorry to so rudely barge in on this happy occasion." Claire's heart started pounding. She'd heard it before, on one terrifying day. The phone caller. She looked towards the stage, but no one was next to the microphone, and the rest of the band was looking just as confused as the other party goers. Claire then whipped her head in search of Shane, and found him at the opposite end of the lawn. They locked eyes and he could read in them how terrified she was, and he started rushing towards her through the mass of people.

"Actually," said the voice, "I'm not really all that sorry. Because this will benefit us all in the end."

Shane was just about a foot from Claire when the lights snapped off, sending the whole party into darkness. Several people screamed, and Shane stretched his arms out in the dark, calling Claire's name, trying to find her.

A moment later the lights blazed back on. And Claire was gone.

* * *

O.O What happens next? I wonder... You know what to do ;)


	14. Monster

So yayayyyyy I finally finished, and it's sooner than usual, and I'm happy with it. So it's a triple win. I actually made several changes to it from my original version because I first wrote it so Claire was super helpless, but then I was all like, "No this is wrong" so I changed it. But it's still got the same basic ideas. AND it's not completely short or long, so it's more like a quadruple win. So go ahead and read my quadruple win. And don't forget to review when you're done (hint hint, Dannie Elle)

* * *

"Amelie!" Shane marched up to the Founder, fire blazing in his eyes, ready to knock out a few vampires if he needed to. The Founder looked at him steadily, as if she didn't expect anything less from Shane. "You swore nothing like this would happen. What happened to all our Protection?"

The party around them had turned anxious as everyone had realized Claire was missing. Some people were quiet, while others talked, while others, like Eve and Mrs. Danvers, outright sobbed. "Even the sturdiest of walls can be destroyed," Amelie replied coolly.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her," Shane urged.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Collins, and I know exactly who took her."

"You do?" Shane was thrown for the moment, and hadn't expected that kind of progress.

"Yes, and it should be fairly easy to find them. Myrnin," she said, and the tall vampire was suddenly at her side, "to your lab. He's using the portals, and we need to find him. He'll kill the child as soon as he can." She stood up then, and Shane couldn't tell if by "child" she meant Claire, or the baby. Amelie started walking towards the house, and Shane followed without a word. The Founder didn't protest.

####

Claire woke in a dark room. And this happened way too often for her to like. Moonlight spilled into the room through one small window near the ceiling. It was just enough to see a little. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she found the floor was cement, and the room was colder than most in the summer time. She must be underground, she decided, hence the height of the window. She sat up and wondered how many times she'd have to wake up like this, in an unknown dark room, and if she'd ever get used to it.

She remembered the last moments she was awake, at the reception. The voice that came over the speaker, the lights going out, and suddenly someone's arm around her, carrying her, too cold and stiff to be human. Then blackness. She felt a bubble of fear rise up and her breath came quicker. Suddenly the situation didn't seem as satirical as a moment before.

_He _had her. He was going to kill her, and the baby too.

A door opened in the corner of the room, and a man walked in, a flat bag on a strap draped around his shoulders. He saw her sitting up and said, "Oh good, you're up. This'll be more fun for me, then." He took the bag off his shoulder, and set it on the ground, laying it flat.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Claire asked, trying hard not to let her fear show.

The man looked at her. Claire could only see enough of him to tell that he was tall, strong, and probably not bad-looking. He contemplated her for a moment before saying instead, "How does it feel to be a teen mom?"

Claire, puzzled, answered, "I'm twenty years old. I'm not a teenager."

"Your ignorance and arrogance make you a teenager." The man crouched down and untied the strings holding the bag shut, then flipped open the flaps. "I assume you remember me? I called your house a couple months back. Been keeping a close eye on you since then. Didn't get a chance to take you until tonight."

"You mean you wanted a grand entrance. For everyone to see what you could do."

"Silence," the man said sharply, and Claire knew that she had gotten it right. All of the bad guys were the same way. Claire kept her mouth shut and he started speaking again, in a low murmur. "All of you humans are the same. You don't see what you've done to the world around you until it's destroyed, and even then you can't accept what you've done."

Claire, yet again confused, said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You're human. It's not necessarily what you've done, it's more of what your relatives have done. Your _child's _relatives have done." The man looked up from studying the pockets of the bag to her. Claire said nothing and the man continued. "That child- is a monster." _Look who's talking, _Claire couldn't help thinking. "A long time ago, in Ireland, your husband's great grandmother was a powerful head of her village. I assume you know that they were witches. She- Madeline- and the council she was on, decided to rid the country of vampires. And you wouldn't have expected such a small village to be so efficient at a project that large, but they were. They wiped out almost all of the vampires in Ireland.

"They burned us and tortured us. We never saw them coming, they were so good at hiding their tracks, and so skilled. There was a battle one day between us and the witches. Our numbers were diminishing fast. I was scanning the area for an escape route, and I saw as I looked on top of a hill, a girl, no more than about fifteen years old, leading her army as innocent souls burned beneath her. She looked down on the battle with a look so cold, it could freeze a lake." The man's fingers were running back and forth over the objects of his bag, as though he were reading Braille, his eyes following their path.

"We were arrogant to think that we stood a chance against the witches; that they weren't as powerful as they were, that we could destroy them with just a look. It was the other way around, and many of us perished that day. Looking at that girl, I felt fear for the first time since I became a vampire. So I fled, and hopped the first boat to the Americas. Several years later, I heard that that girl had also come to America a short while after I had. Seeing the fault in my fleeing, I went searching for her to get my revenge, but never found her. She must have used some kind of diversion spell on anyone searching for her. I've tried to find her descendants since, but haven't had any success until now." The man, finally done with his story, pulled something long and thin out of one of the pockets, and stood up straight.

Claire, her heart pounding faster and intent on stalling longer, said hurriedly, "But why are you going to kill my baby? You don't know what it'll be like. It might grow up without any bias against vampires at all."

"You know as well as I that I cannot take that risk. A human with any extraordinary power is a threat to those they can cut down. No one else is stepping forward to protect the vampire race, so I have to do it." He began advancing toward Claire, and she began crawling backward towards the corner with the window, her breathing coming faster.

"But why are you killing me too? Can't use just cut the baby out and be done with it?" Claire hated the idea of telling a murderer how to do his job, but she feared for her own life as much as the child's.

"Because you're a threat too. Before long Amelie will see how you're destroying the vampires, and she won't be able to do anything to you because you've gotten too close to her in her heart. And even though the first born child is the one with the powers in half witches, I can't afford the likelihood of you growing an army out of the next generation."

"Is that all you care about? War?" The man was now looming over Claire, a cobra ready to strike. His fangs were drawn, eyes flashing red, a gleaming knife held in his hands. Claire, distantly, thought, _Why does he have a knife when he has fangs?_

"It's all that happens to me, why should I care about anything else?" And then he thrust his knife toward her stomach.

It had barely cut through her flesh when there was a loud _bang _and the door to the room burst in. Light from the hallway flooded in, as well as about ten or fifteen vampires. The man spun around, and quick as lightning, slashed his knife, but before anyone could blink, Amelie had him by the throat, and his knife clattered to the ground. Claire scanned the group that had just entered, and saw Oliver, Myrnin, several of Amelie's nameless guards, and Shane. When they locked eyes, he dashed to her side and crouched down next to her on the floor, taking her hand.

"That's enough, John," Amelie was saying. "You've caused too much pain and suffering to last anyone's lifetime. I think it's time you were done with. You have no business deciding what's best for your race."

"I have all the business in the world," he said. "You aren't doing much for us, it's time someone else did." He sounded perfectly at ease with his throat constricted by Amelie's hand around his throat, but there seemed to be an edge of fear in his voice. "The girl is bringing a monster into this world."

"The monsters are already here. This child will be the opposite." Amelie's fingers tightened around John's throat, and he winced a little, but otherwise showed no signs of weakness. "You never really cared for those who died in that battle, you just want an excuse to kill humans and babies once more." _Once more? _Claire grimaced at the thought that this man had killed babies, and enjoyed doing it. "Oliver," Amelie said, and he stepped forward from the shadows. "Take him to the Council. Wait until I get there, and we will deal with him." She let go of him as if he were disgusting, and Oliver took his arms. He must have twisted them or crossed them at a sharp angle, because the man cried out in pain.

A guard stepped forward and placed handcuffs on him, and Oliver and three other guards left the room. After they were gone, Amelie turned to Claire and Shane, still huddled on the floor. "Are you hurt, Claire?" she asked.

"No, just a small cut," she leaned forward to indicate a very small spot of blood on her lower stomach. "Aww, he cut through my dress."

"Yeah, you would be upset about that," Shane said, and he kissed the palm of the hand he was holding, and hoisted her to her feet.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Claire asked.

"The portals," Shane and Myrnin said at the same time. Shane said nothing more, so Myrnin elaborated, "He used them, and they're very easily traceable. Not exactly the best transportation if you don't want to be followed."

Claire nodded, understanding. "So you won't be needing any medical attention, Claire?" Amelie said, not a hint of worry in her voice, although Claire could sense it.

Claire shook her head, "Nothing more than some Neosporin and a Band-Aid. I should be fine." She gave Amelie a reassuring smile.

"Very well then, I think it best that you return to your party. I'm sure there are several people worried over your whereabouts." Then she turned and left the room, taking the rest of the guards with her.

Myrnin was the only one left in the room with them now. "I will escort you home," he said. "Not all of the bogeymen are gone, now that one of them is no longer with them." Shane and Claire said nothing, and led the way out of the room to go back to their party.

* * *

So why would a vampire have a knife when he has fangs? It's kind of a puzzling question. Probably just for dramatic effect, I think. More torturous. Muahahaaa. And no, that's not the same John that got his eye burned off with acid. It's a totally different one, if anyone was wondering. I couldn't think of any better names for him, so I went with something generic yet evil-sounding at the same time. Now that you've read it it's actually more of a win times five right? I was thinking so. Give me your thoughts on your image of Madeline. Did you like it or not? I'll probably explain more about her next chapter which brings me to my next comment: next chapter is the last. Sad, right? Yess. It is.


	15. Madeline

Heyyaa last chapter, but it's long so I hope it's satisfying. The first part is **all flashback**, and it was meant to be shorter so it could all be _italicized_, but it just got super long so it's not in _italics_. But you can imagine it in _italics_ if you want. Then the last half is normal. I also tried hard to keep it as PG as possible. No V-word bombs or anything. And a little humor. And I will announce it here that yes, there will be a sequel. It says so in the summary, so why would I lie? Just gotta get more ideas down first, then I'll start writing it. I will now stop talking so you can get on reading now. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Dominick said, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. "You want us to stop our movement against the Cold Ones, and just forget about what they had done to us?"

"Not forget. Forgive them for what we have done and try to reestablish peace. Rather than continue fighting in this useless war," Madeline responded. It was days after the battle that had killed so many- more vampires than humans, but still a considerable amount. Madeline had led her army of a few dozen against a vampire battalion of one hundred. She did little fighting herself- commanders rarely fought- and had watched the battle play out beneath her. The witches with blue flames shooting from their fingertips, and the vampires combusting instantly the moment it touched them.

The Silver Flame was the most destructive and fast form of killing vampires, and it was always useful in battle, as it did not harm humans and it was quick at killing the Cold Ones. It burned straight to their life source- whatever magic was keeping them alive, so the life that had sustained it was returned to its natural place.

Madeline had watched the battle with cold hatred. She had never hated a race more. The vampires had been created by witches, and there had created the trust that each would honor and respect the other. But over the past few hundred years, that peace had ebbed shallow, weathered to the point of distrust. When the vampires began killing some witches, drinking the blood to become more powerful, the witches had taken offense. Madeline was the Vice Consul at age 13 for the village council. The real Consul- Allegra- had been gone for two years, and Madeline was the one who stood in for her while she was away. Madeline was in charge when she ordered the war against the vampires. And the war had fueled her hatred of the Cold Ones, for they had killed her kind.

The night after the battle though, she had had a nightmare. She had dreamed of the people her kind- she- had killed. Not the vampires, the people. The lives that vampirism had taken away from them- all the hopes dreams, desires. Their families. She had dreamed of watching each one of the vampire/humans dying. If the Silver Flame could kill humans, this is what would happen, Madeline knew. The fire started in their heard and spread outward through the rest of the body. It took long, because there is more life in humans than vampires, so it takes longer to burn through.

Each and every one of the victims screamed. The screamed screams that seemed to last several hours, and Madeline couldn't seem to wake up until the very last one had turned to ash, the air eerily silent.

She had woken in a cold sweat, trying to swallow down her terror. And she felt guilt. She calmed herself down enough to decide that the nightmare was normal. All war generals experienced dreams like these, right? But then she had the same nightmare the next night. And then the next. And each time it was more terrifying than the last, the air ringing with silenced voices, more guilt falling over her shoulders.

So, afraid to go to sleep again, Madeline stood against the Council. To try and end the war that they all had so fervently advocated.

"I find that very hard to accept," Dominick now said. Although Madeline was the leader who enacted movements, the whole Council was a part in agreeing to it. And Dominick was the leader of the Councilors- they all looked to him for guidance and leadership. The whole structure of the village's government was very complex and all-inclusive. Almost everyone was heard, especially the women. But some men- like Dominick- had stood out in the crowd.

There was a time when Madeline had found him handsome. Cute, even. He was only two years older than she, and they had been together at one point. But it could never last, and they had stopped their silly romance, preferring instead to lead their people. Now they were just friends and coworkers, and Madeline no longer saw the handsome boyish face of youth, but rather the face of a man, hardened and tampered by war and other people's idiocy. Like her's.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Madeline asked. "Isn't there anything I could say to change your minds about this war?" Madeline looked in earnest at each and every one of the Council members, in the their eyes.

"You could tell us what brought this on," Dominick said.

"Nightmares," Madeline stated. "We're killing the little life that vampires have. The life that we ourselves gave them, centuries ago. So they could have a second chance at life."

"And you know as well as I do that they never got that chance," Dominick shouted. "The life we gave them is a curse- a spell performed for the better gone wrong. If anything, killing them all is a blessing for them."

Madeline couldn't believe it- Dominick had never spoken that sharply to her before. She was silent a moment, trying to process his change into an almighty ruler, before she said, silently and calmly, "Well then what are you going to do?"

Dominick stared her down for a moment then said, "The war stays. And as for you… you're banished." Stunned murmurs instantly started all across the room.

The sudden noise offered a minute for Madeline to gather her thoughts. Could Dominick really do this? Would the others agree? Why was he so suddenly a ruler with an iron fist- one to be feared? What happened to the cheerful boy of childhood, who had loved her no matter what she did?

"Nick," Madeline said, disbelief and shock evident in her voice as he continued to stare her down. It had been a long time since she had called him that. Not since they were together all those months ago. She was the only one ever to have called him that. "Why?" she asked.

After the talk died down he told her, "Because you have gone against what our tribe believes in. You are a hypocrite to advocate a war then try to withdraw when we're about to win. You appear to be working with the enemy by proposing peace with them. We in the tribe want the vampires dead after what they did to our people. You want them to continue living their miserable, lowly lives. You tell me why I should not banish you. Show me a reason for us- the Star Children. Not one that shows you're doing this for the vampires. If you can come up with one, then I may reconsider."

The whole room was silent. Even Madeline, because she could not think of a response- she knew he was right. And in the eyes of the other Councilors, she could see they agreed with him; however much they didn't want to. When she didn't say anything, Dominick said, "All those in favor of the banishment of Madeline Jacqueline Tulipse?" A chorus of "aye's" rang out through the hall. "Opposed?" Silence. "Madeline, you are hereby banished from our village. You will have 24 hours to gather your things and meet at the village North Gate. Do you understand?"

"I can do it in two," Madeline said, her voice stony with defiance but still carrying the weight of her sadness. The meeting disassembled and she made her way home. No one said anything to her on her way. It was like they already knew. When she arrived at the small cottage she had grown up in, she told her mother Clarissa and her sister Iris the news of her banishment. They were upset, and showed surprise, but Madeline knew it was just an act. They had been expecting it since she told them of her goal earlier in the morning, she knew. She gathered some things- a spell book and a ring, among other things- and put them in a sack.

The time passed quickly, and before she knew it she was saying goodbye to her family and traveling to the North Gate. There she met two Spell Casters. One of them- a stalky man, approached her and said, "Miss Madeline Tulipse?" Madeline nodded her head. "We will have to modify your thoughts before you leave." Madeline already knew this, even though no one had been banished for a very long time and this knowledge was usually forgotten over time. It was just protocol.

"What will you be doing?" she asked.

"We will need to use a Misguidance spell. You will remember the village, but you will not remember how to get here. And if you come looking for it, you won't be able to find it. This spell will also remain through your next generations, so they will not be able to find us. Attempted removal of the spell will result in sever pain and eventually death for the spell holder. Do you understand?" Madeline nodded. "Well then Adreanna here will perform the spell." He indicated to the woman standing behind him, and she stepped forward when he said her name. She was aged with a kindly face- one that didn't show any of the sadness of the situation.

She placed a hand against Madeline's forehead, as if checking her temperature, and Madeline closed her eyes, leaning into the pressure. For all she knew, this would be her last encounter with witches, with her origin. Adreanna began chanting an incantation, and Madeline felt a tingling in her brain, like it had fallen asleep as your foot might. It was somewhat pleasant, in a way. Then Adreanna's hand was gone, as well as the tingling. The Spell Casters said good-bye and saw her out the gate, saying the spell would take effect in an hour.

Madeline traveled alone on the road in the countryside, and after a while felt a slip in her brain, like a slip of paper sliding out from something on top of it. She did not turn around or try to find her village. She just kept walking forward. She no longer wanted to be a part of them.

A few days later, she boarded a ship to America- the Promise Land- and settled in New York when she arrived. Later she learned that Dominick had been killed, adding more motivation to the war. Madeline's nightmares never stopped, because nothing had been resolved. She never went searching for her village, and she didn't try to take away the spell. She didn't want to return, because she no longer wanted to associate with anyone who thought it was okay to rip the life from someone that didn't deserve it. So Madeline put a Cloaking Spell over herself- so those with ulterior motives would not be able to find her.

####

"Okay, thank you, Amelie," Claire said into the phone receiver. She paused as she listened. "Yes, I'll be sure to tell him. Thanks again," she said, and hung up the phone in its cradle. She let Amelie's words sink in before she picked it up again and dialed Shane's number.

It was September 3rd. The first week after the wedding, Amelie and her Council interrogated John, then he was executed once they heard what they wanted. Afterwards Amelie had hired all of her best people to research and make sure that what he told them was true. Then when everything was cleared, Amelie called Claire to tell her what they found.

"Hello?" Shane answered on the other end of the line, and Claire launched into everything that Amelie had told her. How John had found out about the Portals from Jason long ago and was just waiting for the right moment to use them. And about Madeline, how she had felt guilt over starting the war against vampires (Amelie had met her once in a café in New York and had told her as much). And finally about how John's grudge had been festering for a century, driving him to capture Claire. Why he waited so long to capture her though, was still a mystery.

"Wow. So he was a really creepy guy then, wasn't he?" Shane said. The sound of a passing car could be heard in the background- he had gone out to buy some things from the grocery store.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's actually kind of more of an understatement, in my opinion. And I'm kind of relieved that Madeline didn't turn out to be this psycho-neurotic-death-to-all-vampires person." Claire had indeed wondered about her for the past couple weeks, after what John had said about her. "It makes her seem like a hero, in her own way."

Shane didn't say anything, but she could feel he nodded. It suddenly struck her again that they were married. It filled her with elation- she would probably never get used to it. "Will you be home soon?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just left the store. Should be home soon," he said.

"Okay I was just wondering if later you wanted to-" she broke off as she heard something splat against the floor. She stepped back and looked down to see what it was, and fell silent.

"Later I wanted to do what?" Shane asked over the phone.

Claire spoke slowly and unsurely. "If later you wanted to go to the hospital." Shane didn't say anything, he was obviously confused. "My water just broke."

She heard him take in a sharp breath then he said, "I'll be home in a minute. Call your mom, have her come over. You'll want her there." He paused then said, with a smile in his voice, "We're going to have a baby."

Claire smiled then repeated softly, "We're going to have a baby." Then she hung up and started dialing her mother's phone number.

An hour later, Claire was going through her third contraction, and they were starting to get closer together. "Oh God," Claire cried, now pacing around the room while Shane hovered around her and her mother and father sat on the couch watching her anxiously. "Why does it have to hurt so bad?" It felt like menstrual cramps except times a million.

"Because there is a living creature inside of you that is trying to force its way outside," Shane said. His nerves were running high, and he tended to say things he didn't mean when he was like that.

"Shut up, Shane," Claire said irritably. She stopped pacing as the contraction passed. "Can we go to the hospital now? I need me some pain killers."

"Yeah, let's go," Shane said and they piled into the Danvers' car, Claire and Shane in the back seat.

Another hour later, everyone was at the Morganville hospital, even Eve and Michael, whom Shane had called on their way there. Claire was given an empty room and an epidural. Her mother and Eve were with her trying to console her worrying nerves, while all the boys were out in the hall waiting in their chairs.

Claire screamed as a very bad contraction ripped through her abdomen. "Where's the doctor?" she shouted. "I shouldn't have felt that, I'm drugged!" Her mother ran out of the room to look for the doctor and arrived back a moment later with Dr. Wilson, the doctor who would be delivering.

Claire was already laying down on the bed so he looked at her (down there) and he told her, "You're three centimeters dilated. Should be any minute now." He looked up at her face then said, "And you may want to put your hair up. It's gonna get pretty hot."

She did as he advised and braced herself to feel immense pain. The doctor was setting up while other nurses milled about, helping. They all seemed a little flustered in their movements. Births must not happen for them a lot in Morganville.

"You'll do fine," Eve was saying, holding Claire's left hand gently. "Just remember to breathe." She seemed just as nervous as Claire felt.

Claire took this advice as well and started the breathing technique she saw in all the movies. It didn't seem to help that much. Suddenly her abdomen clenched painfully and she cried out.

"Ow ow ow you're hurting me, Claire," Eve said in pain as Claire tightened her hand on hers.

Claire barely took notice. "_Shane! Get in here now!" _she yelled, and he was by her side in a second. Eve went out to the hall, cradling her hand. Mrs. Danvers followed her out, and shut the door.

Shane took Claire by the hand and kissed her on the forehead, and she looked up at him gratefully. "How's it going?" he asked her.

"About to have a baby," she replied, then cried out again in pain. Shane barely winced as she squeezed his hand. He was definitely better at taking pain than Eve.

"Okay," Dr. Wilson said, "this baby is coming any second. Make sure you breathe, and push when I tell you to." Claire nodded. The pain wasn't coming and going anymore. It was just staying.

Claire's legs were up in the characteristic angle of all mothers giving birth, a papery blanket draped across them to block her view. She could feel the baby moving inside of her, ready to come out.

"Okay, push," the doctor said. And she pushed. And breathed. And screamed. It was agonizing, but after a few minutes, Claire dizzy and in need of oxygen, a high cry filled the air. The doctor held the baby up, slick with blood and other unmentionable slimes, and declared, "It's a girl."

Claire looked at the baby, dizzy with happiness and wonder, and said one word: "Madeline."

Shane, too, was gazing at the little baby girl in wonder. Madeline. Brought back. Their own little hero. She was perfect.

Shane cut the umbilical cord at the doctor's instruction, and the nurses cleaned up the baby, gave her shots, and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her to Claire. Claire was tired, but not too tired to hold her daughter. She would probably never get used to that, either. The thought of having a daughter.

She had a little patch of brown hair on her head, and a round face. She had yet to open her eyes. She was still squirming, but had fallen silent a while ago. "She's beautiful," Claire said, looking down at the bundle in her arms. "She's ours?" she asked wonderingly and hopefully, like a kid asking if they could keep a pet. Shane nodded, feeling just as much wonder. "Madeline?" Claire asked, her tone asking for approval.

"Madeline," Shane declared. "Madeline Alyssa." She was theirs. Madeline Alyssa Collins. And she would be theirs forever. For infinity and beyond.

* * *

The End... For now. :) There's actually a significance of the date September 3rd, which is my parents' anniversary. I don't know why I felt like doing that, I just did. On a different note, I was thinking that what evil people should do to women as a form of torture is make them have babies, since it hurts so much. That's just what I think. xD Tell me what you think please, and be on the lookout for a sequel! It will say somewhere in the summary : "Sequel to Madeline" just so you guys know ;)


End file.
